


Breaking Apart

by Scifiroots



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Implied Relationships, M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-06
Updated: 2009-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Scifiroots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The big things don’t simply break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Implied “Tanglewood” “Crime and Misdemeanor” “On the Job” and “What you See is What You See”  
> Prompt: Snow Patrol – “Tiny little fractures”

The big things don’t simply break. It begins with tiny, hairline fractures. Shuttered looks, no more private smiles. Even the smallest amount of pressure sends out more spider-like fissures.

 _“I told you to drop it. You disobeyed a direct order.”_ Arguing does no good when you’re already judged.

 _“Against everything I was told, I decided to hire you.”_ Disappointment is perhaps the hardest to deal with. Anger’s okay, you can get angry back. How can you guard against a disgusted look of regret? You want it to be okay again.

 _“Are we okay?”_

 _“We’ll see.”_

The world comes crashing down.


End file.
